It's cold this christmas
by MoyashiButterfingers
Summary: Living on the streets isn't easy, but now the snow won't stop? It's cold, but a warm heart burns bright.
1. Chapter 1

**December 1st**

Here it was again. The snowy times. The cheesy decorations. And over all joy.

Christmas.

The time of year everyone talks about, with 'what do you want for Christmas this year?' And 'its going to be great this year, I hope its white.' Its also a time of giving and receiving. Everyone was so happy, running in and out of shops for gifts and heart warming cards. Children were throwing snowballs and making snow angels, and just having fun. It almost made the boy laugh. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and buried his head into the scarf that was bunched up around his neck to keep warm.

He didn't cover his hair because he didn't own a hat. Though it was difficult to tell what was hair and what was snow due to how white his hair was. He didn't seem to be bothering about that tough, he just kept walking, he came out for a present to his friend, maybe some more to other friends, he wouldn't have really come out otherwise.

This year had been a particularly cold winter, so he kept covered up. He slowly walked through the streets just so he didn't slip, spotting a flame red haired teen, on the floor as he was walking along made him think to himself. As he approached he put his hand over his wallet, in case it was needed.

"Change?" The red headed teen asked, looking at the other. What a cruel Christmas this was.

It took a few moment for white haired to realise the other was talking to him. He looked at red head as he asked if the white haired again if he had any change to spare. That made him think.

"Uh... I- I don't but" The younger teen pulled out his wallet and handed him a note "you can have this, you know to get yourself out of the cold." He stated. The others eyes lit up when he saw the note, though he didn't take it quickly. He was hesitant.

"Wa- wait, are you sure, that's a lot of money" he drew his hand back. Earning a shrug and the other kneeling down for him so he could see his face.

"It will go a long way with you, I'd probably waste it" he stated. He looked at the other for a moment "say, what's your name?" He tilted his head.

"Uh- Lavi...?" The red head looked at him. This was the longest conversation he'll have had in a while.

"Lavi? Well, its a pleasure, I'm Allen" Allen slid the glove off his right hand and offered it out to the other, to shake hands with him.

This was a bit shocking to Lavi though. He hadn't been spoke to for this length of time, let alone physical touch. He stared at his hand with his good eye and then shook it. He made sure to match the others grip, Allen's hand was really warm which surprised him.

"Oh my! You're freezing!" Allen withdrew his hand and took off his scarf. "Here, you'll need it more than I will" he smiled.

"N- no, that's alright" Lavi attempted to object but it didn't work with the adorable pout the younger male sent his way, he sighed and shook his head looking at the other "you're too kind to someone on the streets" he said putting it around his own neck.

"I don't much like to see people suffering." Allen scratched the back of his head then put his glove back on.

When people walked past, they were frowning upon Allen, to which he ignored. It wasn't that it wouldn't bother him, he just gave up with the world. Christmas time was the worst time to be out on the streets.

The snowy haired boy stayed with the other conversing until his own feet went numb with cold. He checked the time and bid farewell to the other and left making sure he was okay before hand. Returning to his home and locking the door behind him. Since his uncle had left to travel he lived alone, he was told he would be for some time. Which he didn't mind.

He uncle wasn't exactly nice to most unless you gave him money or was a female. He enjoyed a drink so Allen's home smelt like booze a lot of the time. After all, he was still in the middle of cleaning up the house. He had finished two rooms already and cleared out all the wine and empty bottles selling it for a lot of money.

For now though, he made himself a quick meal and went to bed since it was getting quite late.

* * *

**December 2nd**

He had gotten up and looked out of his window. Oh great it was snowing again, that made him frown. He didn't mind snow but it made him feel bad knowing that homeless kid from yesterday is probably sat in it.

Allen cleaned through out the day and then went out, he carried a basket of food. He did what he did every year around this time, helped out at the homeless shelter. There he saw one of the other workers.

"Morning Miranda~" He smiled as he walked in.

"G- good morning, Allen, you're here early" she smiled back to him, blushing lightly. She had just fallen over so was sat on the floor.

The boy helped her stand and smiled. "Yeah, I wanted to be a little bit more help, I brought some food too, hope you guys can do something with it" he was chipper as always "I put in two bottles of wine to, from my sale, I had these left over, I'm sure you'll find use of them."

"Ah! So very kind" she had a bright smile this time "Jerry will know what to do with that." She moved over so he could come in.

Soon after Miranda moved for him Allen thanked her and walked through to the kitchen "hey there, Jerry, I brought supplies." He placed the basket on the side and started unpacking it. This was much to the chefs delight, as he looked through what Allen brought.

"Oh~~ These will go a long way~" he chimed as he looked at the teen, who was still unloading his basket "but how did you carry it?"

"I am stronger than I look" Allen replied with amusement behind his statement.

"I see~~! Well thank you~" Jerry nodded.

"It was nothing. These are things I don't eat so they really are just useless in my house" that statement wasn't entirely true since Allen didn't mind anything food wise but he was in a caring mood this Christmas. Not that he wasn't caring, but Christmas wasn't usually a time he would feel up to caring about.

He helped out for half the day and then went to walk, holding the empty basket he walked along, there he was. Lavi.

Allen felt his lips tug into a frown as he saw him. He was wearing the scarf and sat out of the snow. But still.

He went over after taking a breath and putting on a smile "Good afternoon, Lavi."

"Huh?" Lavi blinked. He didn't expect the boy to remember his name. "O- oh! Good afternoon" he finally replied.

"How are you today?" Allen smiled a little more, happy Lavi replied.

"I'm okay, thanks, bout you?" Lavi looked at him with a smile. He had to admit, it was nice to talk to some one.

"I'm good. Are you warm enough?" Allen tilted his head a little. How could he be that cute?

"U-uh-" Lavi felt freezing. He sighed "not really."

"There's a homeless shelter just down the road if you want to-" Allen began.

"No" Lavi cut him off. He didn't want to be a pest, being there never made him happy, "I don't want to go."

"Oh, okay..." Allen thought "How about we take a walk, that might warm you up.~"

Lavi thought about it, really how was he so damn happy? He eventually gave a nod standing up with Allen. He chuckled at the fact that Allen was a little shorter than he first thought, when he stood up the younger male was up to his shoulder.

Allen and Lavi must have walked for at least an hour, possibly two. They had a lot to talk about and eventually Lavi actually warmed up. He didn't think it would work and he could actually feel his feet. He looked at the other with a smile.

"So why do you help homeless?" Lavi asked, he was really curious now.

"I dislike people to suffer like that since I know how it feels." Allen stated. "Well, being left alone at least."

"Y- you do?" Lavi didn't expect that.

"Yeah, I do" Allen looked at him and smiled cutely "but now I help as many people as I can."

"You're too kind for this world" the red head gave a soft sigh as he looked at Allen. "You're also waaay too cute."

"Is that so" the other mused. He then looked at him "I think you're quite sexy~"

Lavi looked at the other with a slight blush on his face, since he wasn't expecting such a bold reply, as the walked, Allen seemed pretty comfortable with the man. He didn't know why though. Lavi usually got disapproving looks off people passing him on the street so kindness wasn't something he was accustomed too just yet. Allen was just one of them people who were kind. They seemed to be rear, nowadays.

Lavi himself felt comfortable though. He didn't ask questions to why, just walked with him. Conversations were coming out with ease, he and Allen both held it. Though what they spoke about was utterly random.

They didn't even run out of things to say. Only time to say them. Allen made sure he was comfy and asleep before leaving. He had got the other a sleeping bag. Before he got home.

* * *

The next few days went on a bit like this, slowly they got to know each other bit by bit. They became friends quite quickly. It wasn't hard since Allen treated him like a god, and Lavi treated him like a best friend.

It didn't take long for them to click, though, they hadn't really spoke about the past they usually just spoke about hobbies and common interests they both shared. Allen would always light up when Lavi spoke. Good, that mean't neither of them were being boring.

* * *

**December 10th**

On his usual rounds Allen found himself walking with Lavi again, some how they still had plenty to talk about as they strolled through the park. Allen would glance at Lavi every now and then to show he was listening. Lavi would nod or hum when he wanted to show he was listening.

"Hey Lavi?" Allen and Lavi were sat on a park bench buy this point.

"Sup?" Lavi looked at him.

"You know like it's freezing out?" Allen started. "And its even worse at night?"

"Yeah?" In response he raised his brow.

"Did you ever think about seeking shelter?" The snowy haired boy asked.

"I have, actually." Lavi sighed "I just don't like asking for help, its never been my style." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I understand" the boy nodded. Looking out at the view of the park.

"Why do you ask?" He looked at Allen

"Well, I just thought, since I live alone it maybe nice to get you out of the cold." He didn't look at Lavi.

"You live alone at your age?" Honestly Lavi was shocked. He wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, I do" Allen swung his legs being able to do so without touching the floor.

"Huh." Lavi thought "do you come out and help people so you're not lonely?"

"No, I help because I like to see the smile on people's faces." The boy smiled at the thought as he looked off into the distance dreamily "the way they light up makes me happy to know I probably made some-ones day. Then to see them share out what I gave them, like sharing love." He sighed happily.

Lavi looked impressed. It made him smile just to see the other light up just talking about it. He looked ahead and thought. "So why do you live alone?" He finally asked.

"Ah." The snowy haired boy blinked and looked at the other before he smiled "my uncle wanted to travel the would so he left."

"He really left? Just like that?" Lavi looked at him in surprise.

"Pretty much, yeah." Allen nodded.

After that they both looked out for a moment, comfortable with the silence. Lavi had got to thinking again, then glancing at Allen, who was looking at his feet swing above the snow by this point.

"Say Allen?" Lavi quietly asked "why did you always come and sit with me?"

"I don't know, on the first day, I told you to get out of the cold, so the next day when I saw you still there made me a little angry, but I got talking to you and I enjoyed the conversation so I came again."

"Really?" Lavi was really surprised, he didn't really get why Allen was so kind to someone like him.

"Yeah. I'm happy you talked to me" he smiled at his feet.

"Y- You are" the redhead felt his face attempting to match his hair in colour.

"I don't usually get it because I'm 'weird' with white hair. So I don't talk to people often..."

Lavi pouted "you're not weird, I think its neat."

"Neat?" Allen looked at him.

"Yeah, its not every day you see it and it matches snow, its awesome~!" Lavi put his thumb up and grinned. Come to think of it, he hadn't felt this happy in some time.

"You're one of the 5 people in this city that have complimented it." Allen smiled a little.

"Really? Well you'd be hard to beat in a snowball fight" he stated, making Allen blink and then laugh.

"You think so?" He gigged.

"Yeah, you'd hide behind a snow topped bush and no one will see you then 'bam!'" He grinned, Allen laughed a little harder.

"Sounds fun" he grinned to Lavi.

"Yeah it does" the other ginned back then looking out and getting back on topic "but would you would trust me enough to let me stay with you?"

"You've give me no reason not too" Allen smiled "and beside's its not like I can't look after myself."

"What do you mean look after yourself?"

"Well, believe it or not, I've been in a hell of a lot of bar fights." Allen said completely straight faced.

"Wait, no way, are you serious?" Lavi gulped.

"Yeah, pretty much." Allen nodded

Lavi knew bar fights, he knew how wild they got and this kid had no scratches on him, what the hell was he? A machine? He must have been, those men were all buff or fat and most of them toned, this kid was a freakin' stick! No Lavi, don't do that. He was probably a lot stronger than he looked.

He looked at Allen as the other stared at his swinging feet. He began to think about what he had been asked. Would it really be okay for him to stay. It was annoyingly cold. And the snow kept itself at steady level but the kid was cute. Not that it really mattered because Lavi wasn't gay right? Even he didn't know that one.

He thought it through quite a bit. Before he came to the good parts. He'd be able to get a job, get on his feet and have money to spare to go clubbing on the weekends or sit in and watch movies. Or he could stay with Allen and they would be room mates. Wait, would they? Or house mates? He didn't know but he liked the sound of that idea. It sounded fun.

"You really don't mind if I stay with you?" Lavi asked, he was so confused.

"I don't, it would do us both some good." Allen didn't look up from his shoes.

"But you've done so much" he sighed.

"I know, but I'm sure that's what _a friend _does, right? Helps one another." Allen smiled.

"F- Friend?" Lavi blushed, now he wanted to hug him.

"Y- Yeah" Allen looked "to much?"

Lavi hugged him "you're so cute~~!"

"Wh- what?" Allen blinked.

"Aww~~" Lavi grinned, Allen chuckled and hugged him back.

"That was out of the blue" he stated.

"Oh! Sorry!" The redhead moved away and grinned.

"Oh no, it's okay, really" Allen lightly waved his hand.

Lavi smiled at him and they continued to talk it out, the hole living together thing didn't sound half bad it would get him off the streets. And hey, Allen would get some company. Cause being lonely sucked and he knew that.

After about an hour of talking about it they both headed back to Allen's, the younger teen was happy to get out of the cold. Lavi closed the door and looked around in awe. He wasn't expecting the house to be so... Big. It wasn't quite warm yet it was better than out side.

The redhead watch as the boy lit up a log fire. Above it hung a single stocking with 'Allen' hand embroidered in. Decorations hung all around the house, and a calender hung off a neatly placed nail. Lavi was amazed at how well kept this place was.

Allen looked at him and smiled gesturing him to look around. Lavi had that duly noted as nodded and grinned, placing his bag next to the sofa and going off to explore, the kitchen stocked to the brim with food, that made him smile, finally a proper meal. He looked out the window and stared at the wonderful view. He relaxed a bit, knowing he didn't have to deal with the cold made him smile a little. He was glad, though a little nervous, it had been so long since he slept in a real bed he didn't know what they felt like any more.

Once he brought him self back to reality, he looked around the house coming back to the living room. He looked at Allen who was sewing into some fabric, humming to himself. He hadn't even noticed Lavi enter the room until he sat on the floor in front of him, inspecting the item trying to figure out what it was going to be. It made the white haired boy chuckle as he finished and shown the stocking. Perfectly identical to Allen's but with his own name labelled in the sock.

He blinked and grinned as he took a closer look at it. The kid's skills were amazing, he would let Allen know that too. The look on his face made Allen smile, suddenly he looked at Allen and grinned.

"Do you have any paper?~" Lavi asked, carefully putting the stocking on Allen's sofa.

"Oh, yeah, its in the bottom draw over there" he pointed.

Lavi gave a nod and went over to it coming back and sitting in front of him, he began to fold. It didn't take long before a small folded bunny was in his hand, being offered to Allen. In which seemed to lighten him up, his naturally gentle touch made it easy to pick it up without ripping it. He looked around the room for a place to put it.

He was out of room though so he sat it in the clean ashtray on the fireplace. He smiled then put Lavi's stocking up, beside his own. Nodding slightly as he smiled a little.

"Do you like Christmas Allen?"

"Its not really my season but yes. I do" Allen replied.

"Must suck."

"Huh?"

"Having your birthday on Christmas" Lavi looked at him, tilting his head.

"How could you possibly know _**that**_?!" Allen questioned, quite shocked.

"I saw the calender" Lavi smiled cheekily.

Allen face-palmed at his own stupidity. How else could he have known that? Lavi chuckled at his reaction, honestly not expecting Allen to fall for it so when he did it was amusing.

Allen offered the other a hot chocolate while he drew him a warm, bubbly, bath and gave him some of his clothes that stood more of a chance of fitting, he would have to go shopping in the morning for some clothes for the other after this. Allen stuck the others clothes in the washing machine with some of his own so it wouldn't break the washer.

After the bath they both headed to bed, of course Allen shown him too his room, putting his bag in the corner for him. A glass of water stood on his night stand, there was plenty of room for anything he wanted to put up, and the bed, comfy.

They both slept through the night quite well.

* * *

_**December 11th**_

In the morning, Allen woke up curled into a ball, keeping all the warm in his bed. He really had to so he could go and get Lavi clothes that actually fit.

With a sigh he got out of bed and got dressed. Dressing warmly before going into the kitchen and checking the sizes on his clothes. Maybe he should take Lavi with him. Though being the soft child he was, he didn't want to wake the other.

With a sigh he got out his sewing machine and rolls of material. First he took the measurements from his tattered shirt and began to make a new one. Really hoping Lavi would accept them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM A BUTT I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ;n; here is the update... Maybe it will be finished by this Christmas... ? In fact don't quote me on that... **

* * *

_**December 11th**_

As Allen was sewing the materials he was unintentionally sat there singing "white Christmas," sometimes he would randomly sing to himself other times it was humming or just silence. Lavi would listen to him when he could hear him, he didn't want to get out of bed because it felt cold. The sun was shining through a crack in his curtain, in which made the room feel slightly warmer.

He looked at the curtains that made the room look red with the colour, he smiled a little, it was so long since he had been in a bed he found it hard to sleep and yet he didn't want to dirty the bed sheets so stayed curled up on the bed, hopefully he would get used to it, he started to like it there already.

It wasn't long till the red head heard a knock at the door along with "are you awake" spoken softly, it made him stare at the door and sit up, yawning softly.

"Yeah, I'm awake" he stretched before looking back to the door and watching it slightly crack open, showing a smiling, white haired young male. Then chuckling softly at the small look of disgust that crinkled on the boys face.

"Oh my god its cold in here, I didn't know it would be this cold... Uh, not the point... Here I have some clothes for you, if you manage to change without turning to ice... I have the fire going, I could make some hot cocoa if you want." He smiled softly, gently putting his clothes on the night stand, and leaving the other to change.

Lavi looked at the clothes and tilted his head, they didn't look the best (probably because they were made out of old blankets and un-needed materials,) but they looked professionally made, and perfect for wear. He took a breath and smiled softly, before dragging himself up and into the cold room heading to the living-room shortly after changing, the clothes may have looked tacky but they felt like the comfiest, warmest set of clothing set of items he had ever put on his body.

Allen was sitting on the floor by the fire reading through letters burning unimportant scraps that either demanded money or yelling about how 'NICE THIS PIZZA IS YOU SHOULD EAT HERE LIKE RIGHT NOW-' he sighed and got up, only just noticing Lavi, and when he did he smiled to him.

Lavi gave him a nod and sat down, looking around still taking in that he had a roof over his head, this was new and quite exciting in a way, though a little unsettling. Maybe he could get a job, get some shit done, actually date someone. He'd love to settle down with someone, though he didn't want to rush out of here... Maybe settle with Allen.

_Wait._

_Am I crazy?! _The red head thought before rubbing his face and looked to a now concerned Allen "Hot cocoa?" Lavi asked before settling back softly smiling. He knew he wasn't the straightest of people but he never classed himself as super gay, maybe that was just him. Maybe it was Allen, wait maybe he was super gay. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Aren't dreams a funny thing? They feel so real, so life like, what if it wasn't a dream- you ask yourself, you have to look round, and think about your last steps.

Well Lavi didn't remember walking to bed, he didn't remember getting changed or climbing in his bed. He tried to remember harder, it wasn't working... What time was it? He looked out the window, wasn't it dark. No. Not dark.

Lavi checked out his bed. No Allen. That dream was vivid, was it just a dream? Did he actually have a wet dream about Allen!? He blushed and covered his face "shit I think I have a problem..."

_**December 15th **_

Allen was cooking singing to himself, he hadn't noticed Lavi had come down nor had he noticed him sit at the dining table. Lavi was watching in amusement as the other sung and danced around the kitchen, maybe it was a crush... Maybe not for all he knew Allen was just a passing fancy, he wasn't all that worried about it, he smiled gently to the other as he was noticed, croaked speaking a "Hello" to the other. That made the other look every direction but Lavi's face, in which the elder teen found quite amusing. Allen on the other hand was mentally scolding himself, "you're a good singer, Allen." Lavi commented after clearing his throat.

Allen bloomed in a velvet shade as he froze "G- good morning, y-you eat eggs right?" He stammered, oh gosh how embarrassing.

"Oh do continue" he waved his hand slightly teasingly, the other seemed to glare before going back to cooking "I don't get another show? That's too bad." Lavi smiled again.

"Here..." He placed some food in front of the other desperate to change topics.

"Thanks~" Lavi smiled softly allowing the topic to change, for now.

After breakfast they had a surprisingly normal day, so there wasn't much. During that night however, was a different story.

_**December 16th - 01:26**_

A gentle tap sounded on Allen's door, it startled the other from his light slumber before he looked toward it. He got up cracking the door open revealing a pale, sweating Lavi. As soon as it clicked Allen swung his door open and cupped the others cheek.

"Lavi, what happened? Are you okay? Do you want to come in?" His mind was running faster than his words would let out. Lavi didn't trust his own voice so just nodded slowly. The response was enough for Allen to gently drag him to the bed, here is where any arguments during the day were washed along with the sweat beaded on Lavi's face.

Allen sat him on the bed before getting a cloth and wiping away all the sweat he could reach. He did all this with a gentle smile, in a way he was trying to tell the other everything was okay without using words. Allen hadn't done this before. He hadn't needed too. Unless his uncle had a nightmare to which he would stay in the room with him, playing the piano until the other was peaceful. Lavi wasn't his uncle in this case, so he had to do this differently.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" Allen asked. Well this is how they did it in the movies. Cuddles.

"Please..." Lavi replied weakly. He knew he didn't trust his voice, god he must have sounded pathetic...

"Alright, well get comfortable. I will shut my door then I will join you again, how does that sound?" Allen tilted his head, still pretty new at this, but the other seemed to be calming down slightly.

Lavi stood up when Allen did, they both went separate ways though it didn't last long. Once Allen had closed the door, making his way to the bed. his eyes already used to the soft moonlit room, so it was easy to tell where Lavi was, so he slipped in, next to him. He gently pulled the others head into his chest and held him. lavi took that as a sign that Allen was okay with being hugged and snaked his arms around the other and listened to his heartbeat. This was relaxing, his own heart was calming down which was good, he was slowly lulled to sleep with this new warmth, enticing scent and the relaxing rhythm of Allen's heart beat. Allen made sure the other had fallen to sleep before allowing him self to fall back into his gentle slumber.

_**December 16th Day time.**_

Lavi was the first to wake up, though he didn't want to move, moving meant breaking this bliss. But he should, this might turn more awkward than it aught to be, he tried to carefully get up but the shift woke Allen, he opened his eyes slightly to meet the others gaze, a smile graced the angelic younger teen.

"Morning" Allen hummed tiredly as he loosed his hold "did you sleep any better?"

"Morning..." Lavi replied before nodding "I did thank you for that."

"Any time" he smiled a little brighter.

The day started out okay, though they bickered slightly though out the day it wasn't huge, it was like brothers. Or a married couple.

Allen went out, Lavi decided to tag along, maybe he could look for a job, both him and Allen were looking for work that Lavi could take, Allen himself worked at home though that wasn't important. He was looking round why also shopping for himself and his home. As well as getting some food in.

They seemed to have been out for hours, Allen bought them both hot chocolates and big salted pretzels. They were mistaken as a couple a few times, they were even asked for a picture for a magazine. Actually that was perfect! Allen looked at Lavi, the other blinked, he thought well sure, he could. Eventually he thought it over and agree'd.

They kissed until the man said he was done, which allowed them to pull away. Allen smiled to the taller one, in which he smiled back, the photographer quickly got those shots too, that was perfect.

Allen looked at the photographer "Thank you... Can I get a phew copies of that by any chance?" That sentence itself shocked Lavi.

He was thinking about how the day unfolded, nibbling on his pretzel and sipping his chocolate, both Lavi and Allen were confused. Allen didn't know why he liked the kiss so much. And Lavi didn't know how Allen felt about him. Though they wouldn't confront each other, more they would let it happen. What ever happened after that, happened...


	4. Chapter 4

_**December 16th: Evening.**_

Allen was looking through some fabrics that were in the charity shop, fabrics people mustn't of loved or hadn't found uses for. Lavi couldn't help but admire the boy as his dainty fingers filed through the material, his focus as if already planning what to do with each scrap of fabric he touched. His staring went un-noticed for a considerable amount of time before Allen looked up to ask him something, he only smiled when he caught the male looking at him.

Lavi blinked, totally busted yet he wasn't being teased? Not like he minded but he was indeed confused, when he asked for his opinion on the fabrics, Lavi nodded giving him the advice he seemed to want, which was "I'm sure you could find a use for it all, both go to such a great cause, right?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, actually. I can commission some new patches and baby clothes with these, and kids clothes." Allen smiled softly as his eyes fell back on the fabrics, "I think I will have enough to get all of them."

"Well you can always come back, ask them to hold what you can't afford, right?" Lavi asked softly, his eyes shifted between the ivory teen and the fabrics. He couldn't believe the features on the boy, he looked so angelic. Maybe that was the cold speaking... or maybe it was that kiss, he had no idea why he couldn't shake that off his mind, it was just for a magazine, Allen liked to helped people out, that must be it right?

Lavi why are you thinking so hard about this? Allen was just helping people, leave it at that. And so he did, well he tried. He helped Allen carry the shopping and the gifts the white haired teen had finally managed to pick up. Allen was holding wrapping paper and ribbons with the rest of the food shopping. Lavi was holding a few boxes and hooked on his arm were spare bags, of what Allen couldn't carry. Those held a few already written cards, with smaller boxes and gifts sat in side.

Allen contently walked beside Lavi as he looked around one final time, he didn't want to carry anything else back, the things he had felt heavy enough, besides he also had Lavi carrying things so that wouldn't be fair.

"Do you want to stay for the fireworks or shall we head _home_?" Allen asked not realizing what he was saying until the words left his lips.

_Home.. could Lavi call it that? _Wait he was asking you a question! "Uh, I don't mind but your bags look heavy, wouldn't want you pulling something."

Allen almost cheered, he was hoping Lavi would want to head back with it being both cold and with heavy items, see he really didn't like loud noises so he was ecstatic, though not letting it show seemed to be a specialty, he held a poker face before looking at Lavi and nodding, "of course" he smiled gently.

"Unless you don't mind finding a place to sit?" Lavi asked harboring a smile as he looked at him "we can sit down putting everything next to us."

_**Shit.**_

"I'm not bothered if you can find one we can?" Allen tilted his head. Now he was fucked.

"Alright, I think I know a good spot, and its not too far away either." Lavi knew this place like the back of his hand by this point and was rather content with finding them a place to sit, they would be able to share the scarf Allen gave him when they first met, they could even huddle a little for warmth. Lavi enjoyed that idea, maybe he could sneak his arm around Allen in the process.

Allen on the other hand was checking if he still had headphones in his pocket, he paused and silently huffed, that's rude Allen, just tell him you don't like them... But he wants to see them...

"You don't mind if I put headphones in do you?" Allen finally spoke, he was really reluctant to speak at first, however he thought Lavi was better off knowing, he might panic otherwise.

"Sure... You not like the sound?" Lavi asked looking at Allen with a smile.

"N-no, not one for loud noises, personally." Allen rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind we will still _watch _them together." the ginger male pointed out, now with a friendly grin on his lips.

"Alright" the snowy haired teen felt slightly better at the fact.

"Alright, come on then." Lavi gently lead him to the area before sitting down with the male. They put the shopping around them before relaxing and talking, that was until they announced a start on the display.

Allen put in earbuds and switched on music, lightly leaning on Lavi still somewhat scared, however the male didn't mind as he carefully held him up, it was fine because they were there together.

In fact, he was feeling calmer than he usually would whenever he was home alone. And honestly, it made him happy to know he could relax. Which also mean't he could enjoy the colours, shapes and patterns now flashing in the sky. He didn't remember seeing anything like this previously, though he wouldn't have been surprised if he had. Still it was a wonderful moment.

He gently placed his hand on Lavi's knee making the male glance at him, he was like a child seeing snow for the first time, it looked adorable to him. Even if he was scared it wasn't showing... He gently put his arm over Allen's shoulder as if keeping himself steady and the white haired male fell for it, he just looked at him and smiled before looking back at the fireworks.

This was nice.

But of course, nothing lasts forever, the show lasted for about 15 minutes. When it ended Allen gave a small hum before stretching life back into his body, it was cold, though he hadn't even realised till he concentrated on moving.

"Oh man" Allen suddenly shivered, "I'll have to light the fire when we get in."

"Ah that sounds really nice" Lavi smiled at the thought. The reaction made Allen chuckle softly and look at him contently smiling.

Getting up he stretched and jumped trying to get the heat running through his body once more, Lavi only got up and stretched, having been so used to this he didn't notice it much.

Then once again they were walking, holding shopping and seemingly excited to get home.

* * *

_**December 17th**_

Allen had moved the sofa to the edge of the room and was currently sat in the middle of the floor carefully wrapping gifts and writing names on tags. He had Christmas songs running on the radio thanks to Lavi, even if he was enjoying his Panic! At the Disco album he didn't mind as much, thanks to the red head dancing stupidly to make Allen laugh.

Of course it worked, Allen was almost crying with laughter by the time he stopped, flashing the snowy haired teen a goofy smile. In return the smaller male gave his own goofy smile.

The pair spent the day wrapping and laughing with one another, Allen teaching Lavi how to wrap too, it was all a bunch of fun.

They were both telling awful jokes that were so bad they both couldn't help the laughter once the jokes made their way into the conversation. Allen was the one that was seemingly laughing more, but it made Lavi laugh because he didn't expect Allen to laugh so easily.

Actually most of the day went like this, and it felt like home already to the red head. He was already settled and he didn't know how he should feel about that.


End file.
